


Home

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Clothing swap, F/F, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: In which Catra is still settling into her new life in the Rebellion, reflects on her past and, somehow, ends up swapping outfits with Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658830
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A writing server I'm in is doing a fluff bingo! Here is my first fic for it. I've never written for this fandom before, but writing Catra is so much fun. I hope you enjoy, and thank you to Jess for requesting it!

It doesn’t feel like home yet. Then again, the Horde had never been home, either.

When Catra had once been fuelled by nothing but rage and betrayal, she tried to tell herself it _was_ home. That she truly did belong there, Adora too despite her leaving. Catra was going to take the Horde over and turn it into somewhere that is perfect for her.

It’s almost laughable, looking back. The answer to where Catra would call home is clear to her now. Her home is with Adora. No matter where the two are, if they are together or not. The two are simply destined for each other that way.

But physically, away from this metaphorical nonsense that Catra would never dare say aloud, she is still trying to become accustomed to the Rebellion being her new home. She admits that she knows why Adora has found herself here. Simply the air seems more breathable without tension enveloping it, and you’re less afraid to put a foot out of line. You can tell that people want you to be happy—they’re not just using you.

After all Catra has done, however, she cannot expect everyone to love her immediately. She can tell that people are becoming accustomed to her, little by little, and can respect the hesitation of Adora’s friends. The trust and love between them is obvious. So much so that they would cast aside their worries of Catra enough to let her stay, for Adora believes in her redemption, even when Catra struggles to believe in herself at all.

She’s been hiding away a fair amount. Adora has been trying to coax her into socialising more in the palace, making friends, but Catra only tends to emerge for missions and meetings. Those are different. It’s physical, it’s simply doing something other than talking, and it’s a chance to prove herself. Simply making friends is something that Catra has not done in a long time.

 _She better hurry up,_ Catra thinks to herself, sat on the bed in the room they share. Adora tried and tried to get Catra to come with her to spend time with Bow and Glimmer. Maybe Catra will say yes, one day. But for now … She sighs, falling onto her back, bed sinking underneath her.

Her eyes glance around the room. It’s all so _fancy._ The Horde was never quite the cosiest place to live, so practically anywhere would seem like a palace in comparison. So to actually be _in_ a palace … Even now, after two months of being here, it’s overwhelming.

Catra’s eyes land on the wardrobe. A smile tugs at her lips over the sense of familiarity; Adora’s jacket hangs on the door. She must have left it here, unless she has several identical jackets, which would hardly surprise Catra.

She swings her legs over the side of the bed. Her hands reach for the jacket once she stands in front of it, taking it off the hanger. She brings it close to her face. With only a small sniff, she can smell Adora’s scent. The tip of her tail sways gently.

Before she knows it, she has pulled the jacket on over her plain shirt. She turns to find her reflection in the mirror. A proper smile finds her. It’s rather oversized. Her shoulders look larger than usual, the sleeves falling further down her arms than on Adora. It’s less cropped, too. She pulls the collar towards her face.

It makes her feel safe. Physically, she knows she is more than capable of defending herself. But emotionally … she knows how fragile she is. Wearing this is like having Adora’s arms wrap around her.

Her tail stands on end when the door opens. Spinning around, she finds Adora stood in the doorway, laughing and waving over her shoulder.

“Sure, I’ll be there soon! Let me just …”

She stops mid-sentence when her eyes land on Catra. Silence, all for the sound of the door shutting. Catra feels heat rapidly rise in her face.

“I-It’s not what it looks like,” she says hurriedly, trying to shrug the jacket off but, somehow, gets stuck in her state of being flustered.

“What else could it look like?”

Catra scowls over the amusement in Adora’s voice. “Guess I wanted to see why you were still wearing something from the Horde. Maybe it’s super comfortable or something.”

“I’m terrible with fashion, so I guess I never really changed what I wore.” This amuses Catra, who manages to bring her gaze back to Adora. The latter has walked closer. “And, well, I’d say that wearing that is like I accept my past. I don’t want to forget that I was once in the Horde. Wanting to make change, to bring you and the others with me, helped me not be in denial about it all.”

“Always the hero.” Catra finally shrugs the jacket off. “Anyway, forget this happened.”

“Why would I when you looked so _cute?”_ Adora has reached for Catra’s cheeks, the latter grumbling as they’re pinched.

“Get off! I’m not trying to look _cute.”_

“Exactly, you don’t even have to try.”

“ _Ugh.”_

Adora laughs, hands shifting so they cup Catra’s cheeks instead. The latter holds in a purr as thumbs circle gently on the skin. “You know, that’s given me an idea.”

“To finally change your damn clothes?”

“To try each other’s outfits on! Do you still have what you wore in the Horde?”

“Yeah, I do,” says Catra, nodding towards the wardrobe. “I just feel weird wearing them here. I get enough dirty looks as it is.”

Guilt flashes on Adora’s face. She smiles, jogging over to the wardrobe. “Come on, I want to see you in all of this!”

“I guess I kinda want to see what you look like as a villain.”

Adora grins. She shuffles through the contents inside. She’s soon pulling out Catra’s outfit, who gestures towards a screen in the room.

“I need your clothes, remember?” she says. “Get undressed behind there.”

 _As much as I’d rather see,_ she thinks to herself. The two have dressed around each other countless times, especially as children, but a strange embarrassment over it has reached her since the two accepted their romantic feelings for each other.

Adora is soon handing over her clothes around the screen. Catra starts pulling them on, wondering if she likes that everything is a little big, or if it simply annoys her.

“Man, this jacket thing is annoying! Why would you even wear this?”

“Because it’s cool,” says Catra simply, smiling as Adora laughs.

Minutes later, the two are ready, stepping away from the screen to reveal themselves. Catra flicks her hair as she does so.

“I may not look as such now,” she says, “but I’m She-Ra, an annoyingly tall buff girl who is even stupider than she looks.”

Adora huffs, folding her arms. “In that case, I’m a kitten who is awful at impressions.”

“ _I’m_ awful? At least I tried.” Catra’s eyes finally take in Adora properly. And … God. All she can do is stare.

“What?” Adora’s pose shifts, her hands on her hips. “Ow—yeah, that’s real tight.”

“Yeah.” Catra’s voice is more choked than she would have liked. She’s far from not being toned herself, but … She can actually _see_ the lining of Adora’s abs in the body suit. And the open chest … “You look terrible. No wonder you left the Horde.”

“Hey! And I was just about to say how cute you look in my clothes, too!”

Catra shrugs. “Deal with it.”

“Ugh. I can’t stop myself saying it anyway. You’re too cute.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Catra glances at herself in the mirror. Perhaps she can see why Adora would think so. Her attention is brought away by Adora bringing her into an unexpected hug.

“You know, instead of wearing my jacket when I go spend time with my friends, you could simply come with me.”

Catra hums, resting her head against Adora’s shoulder. “Yeah. You know, I’m really thinking of doing so. Anything to stop you wearing my clothes again.”

“Awh, you don’t like it?”

“Fine, maybe a little.” There’s a small pause. “I’m still trying to find a place to call home.”

“And how is that going for you?” Adora pulls back, tucking strands of Catra’s hair behind her ear.

“Okay, I think. Home is where you are, after all.”

A smile. So warm, so bright, leaving Catra wondering how she could have ever made it her goal to wipe that away no matter what. Her eyes close as the two lean in at once, their lips meeting in a kiss.

She made the right choice for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request a fluff or angst fic, feel free to check out this post: https://twitter.com/Oliver__Niko/status/1236944421284970497?s=20


End file.
